


I love you

by Tiniestgay



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay
Summary: Soulmate AU! Glinda has refused to look at the words written on her shoulder, but soon regrets that decision completely.





	I love you

Glinda woke on a bright Saturday morning with the sun peaking in through thin curtains. She stirred and felt a familiar weight settled down beside her. She smiled down at the green girl who was sleeping soundly, her arm draped over Glindas stomach.

Glinda glanced at the time and as much as she didn’t want to wake the sleeping girl, Elphaba had to meet up with some colleagues soon.

She leaned down and placed gentle kisses along Elphaba’s face.

“Glinda…” she murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up sleepily at the blonde.

“Hi sleepyhead,” Glinda replied as she placed a small kiss to Elphaba’s brow.

The green girl closed her eyes again and pressed her face further into Glinda’s neck.

“Do I have to go?”

Glinda laughed gently, her heart soaring at how much she loved the girl laying beside her. They shared a small room downtown but it was big enough to fit their love and happiness.

“Yes,” she replied as she stroked dark hair through her pale fingers. “They want you to be there in an hour.”

There was silence for a moment but then there was the sound of a small groan.

“Fine.”

Elphaba rolled out from Glinda’s embrace, but almost as quickly, she turned back to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Goodmorning, my sweet,” she breathed. Glinda was suddenly content with having Elphaba for the rest of the day.

Which is why she pouted as Elphaba pulled away and hopped off the bed.

“You did that on purpose.”

Elphaba smirked at her as she made her way to the small bathroom, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Glinda smiled and shook her head as her girlfriend disappeared through the door on the side of their room. She rolled out of bed and went to her closet, pulling out the already planned outfit for the day. She quickly slipped on the yellow sundress and made way to do her makeup.

After about 40 minutes, Elphaba was ready to go. They shared breakfast and laughed with one another, sharing stories and reminiscing on their earlier days. They also discussed the day ahead of them; how Elphaba was to meet up with coworkers about a recent study they were conducting. And Glinda was to wait in their apartment for Crope and Tibbett to come pick her up for a shopping day.

Soon, they were putting their dishes away in the sink and Elphaba threw on a comfortable dark grey hoodie.

As Glinda was storing away bowls into the cupboard, strong green arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she leaned back into the touch with a sigh. She closed the cupboard door and turned to face Elphaba.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. She pulled back and ran her thumb across her cheek. Every single fibre of her being was screaming with love for the woman in front of her and all she wanted to do was hold her there forever. She knew she had to go, but she didn’t want her too. And for some reason, the words etched on her shoulder blade felt as if they were tingling. She never bothered to look at what they said, how could she want to know when her soulmate was to be taken away from her?

“I love you, Elphaba Thropp.”

“I love you more.”

“Impossible,” she said as she pressed her lips to green ones once more. The kiss was more intense and lasted a few minutes longer.

They pulled back breathing in each other’s air heavily. Everything else seemed to fade as their eyes locked and Glinda bumped her nose gently against Elphaba’s. There was warmth and love circulating around them and Glinda felt a sense of invincibility. It’s the way she always felt around Elphaba. As if anything were possible.

 

If only that’s what she felt right now.

Her eyes sprung open and she looked around her dark room frantically. She caught site of a familiar hoodie laying beside her, but only this time, there was no green girl wearing it. There was no Elphaba.

Glinda’s eyes stung, and she wiped furiously at them. She pressed her face into her pillow allowing it to absorb the sobs that tore from her chest. She should have checked what the words had said earlier. She should have known to check, to know when the last moment with Elphaba would be.

The sobs began to weaken and although her eyes were burning and puffy, the tears were slowly coming to a halt.

She reached over and hugged the dark grey hoodie to her chest. She slowly let her hand drift up to touch the words on her shoulder blade, her fingers ghosting over the memory of them.

_I love you more_

**Author's Note:**

> DONT HATE ME IM SORRY


End file.
